Life is a Game of Chance
by Sarahsota
Summary: With Condor Studio's closing down, Sonny is emotionally torn. Watching everything crumble around her really affects her, but who knew it was affecting Chad even more. One-shot. Channy. For Danci's forum challenge. A little sadder then my usual.


**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**Life is a Game of Chance**

The tears fell silently around Sonny's cheeks. She didn't want to go this way, all alone, without a friend in sight. She silently picked up her bags; gazing around the room at appeared so impersonal, so bare. The only thing's left were the bright colours on the wall, there were no mirrors, no personality. Just the colours on the wall, which somehow seemed to look warn out from its usual natural luminescent colour. Slowly, Sonny walked out of the room, she grabbed the hanger on the door that beckoned '_Tawni and Sonny's Room_.' Sonny chuckled slightly at the memory of Tawni insisting upon having her name go first;

"_Come ON Sonny, we all know who the star is, my name goes first." Tawni huffed, as Sonny gave into her pleads._

Sonny held the door hanger close, the smell of Tawni's perfume still on it. Although Tawni was no longer the star, she would be the star in Sonny's eyes. Sonny shut off the light's in the room, for a moment, it seemed as though Sonny couldn't recognize it. Sonny walked out into the hall, the walls just as barren as the room. On the walls in the hallways, a few pieces of paper that had been quickly torn off in haste still hung by the tape, reminding Sonny of her pain.

"_Kids," Marshall said slowly, the cast of So Random had been laughing at some joke Nico had just pulled, they looked up with confusion at the grim, nervous face of their director, "Mr. Condor, invested all his money...the investment...didn't work. He's lost all his money. He can't keep the studio open."_

_The cast looked at each other worriedly._

"_Wait," Sonny spoke up, "does this mean we'll get a new boss or something?" _

_Marshall looked at her with sad eyes. Sad eyes that resembled a confused puppy._

"_No Sonny, this mean's, Condor Studios will be no more."_

Sonny's eyes glazed over as the stripped room of the prop house stared at her. Sonny could do nothing but stare at the wall Nico and Grady once crashed into, the pace where the couch had once lye, where Sonny would write endless skit's for So Random!

Sonny ran out of the room as fast as she possibly could. She was out in the halls, Mackenzie Falls stood, beckoning to Sonny to come in. Sonny instantly remembered all the times she had here, the times of her and Chad.

"_So...we both know we like each other."Sonny said shyly, digging her shoe in the marble ground in front of Chad's dressing room._

"_Then, I guess you'll have to hang around here more." Chad smirked at her, and her heart fluttered._

_::::::::::_

"_Sonny, forget what the tabloids say, they just want drama. Face it, I hug about 100 girls a day, but your my one and only Sonny." The two embraced in a hug and the new issue of Tween weekly was thrown from Sonny's hand, the pictures of Chad hugging an anonymous girl. _

_::::::::::_

"_Chad! You can't act like your some type of bachelor! I really, really, like you. But sometimes, you make it really hard."_

"_Maybe I'll make it easier for you. Were done, you can't follow me to every party, to every signing, I love you but you can't suffocate me like this! I love spending time with you, but you can't spend time with me every moment of every day!"_

_With that Chad marched away, it was the first time he had told Sonny he loved her, but she never expected it to come up in such a dreadful manner._

Sonny walked into the Falls, although, it couldn't be classified as it anymore. It seemed it had already been refurnished, the walls were a sickly grey, and some glass desks were situated around the area. Some CEO bought Condor Studios, and was making it into a business. Sonny walked towards the dressing room of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

Surprisingly, Chad was sitting in front of his dressing room door, his head in his hands. Sonny had originally believed that this fall back would affect him least. Chad was famous, everyone knew his name, and he probably already had three movie roles lined up. But there Chad was; his hair messy, his tie half undone, and his chest moving in and out slowly.

"Chad?" Sonny spoke slowly. Chad peered up at Sonny, his blue eyes piercing into Sonny's.

"Hi Sonshine." Sonny dropped her luggage by the wall and sat down slowly beside Chad.

"How are you doing?" Sonny asked, compassion seeping through her attire.

"I missed you." Chad said, cutting around the small talk.

He looked deeply into Sonny's eyes. She leaned against his shoulder, "I missed you too." She felt tears well up in her eyes as Chad moved his arm around Sonny's.

"So, this is the end of Condor Studios." Chad huffed, looking around wildly at the pale walls and tiled floors.

"I guess it is."Sonny whispered, her small finger approaching her cheek to wipe away the tear that slowly winded down her face. Chad stared down at her with adoration.

"Sonny," Chad began softly, "how come we never worked out?"

Sonny laughed quietly,

"You dumped me remember."

Chad looked at her with his sad blue eyes,

"Why did you feel the need to come with me wherever I went? Didn't you trust me? I wanted to spend time with you, but everyone need's there space."

Sonny took in a quick breath. She looked down at her hands, ashamed. She felt the tears lightly touched her eyes again; the overwhelming pressure from everything had completely extirpated her usual, sunny self.

"My last boyfriend cheated on me. I trusted you, until the magazines came out. It added so much stress that I thought it was what I had to do."

Chad's arm's tightened around Sonny. They sat together for what seemed like a million years, but only lasted a few seconds.

"Sonny, I would never hurt you. I don't know what kind of jerk would cheat on you, but I would never do that. If you haven't noticed, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the most amazing person in the world," Chad paused, smiling down at Sonny, "Thus meaning, I wouldn't do something as idiotic and un-Mackenzie as that."

Sonny laughed lightly and looked up into Chad's eyes. She had gotten over getting lost in them, but she never got over the simple beauty of the pools of blue.

"I believe you." She muttered.

Slowly Sonny was moving her lips up to his, her eyes fluttering to a close. Their lips embraced in a sweet surrender, only for a moment, keeping the kiss innocent, but meaningful. As theu pulled away, Chad lightly put his head against the wall.

"Either way," Chad sighed, "Condor Studios is done for."

"It's not that bad for you." Sonny said, getting up from their sitting position.

Chad stood as well, looking to Sonny with question. Sonny gave him that obvious look, as if he should know what she was talking about.

"Well, come on Chad, you're the GREATEST actor of our generation," Chad quickly cut Sonny off.

"That I am!"

Sonny sent Chad an erratic look and continued;

"I mean, what movie role won't you get?"

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and walked slowly around what used to be the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Sonny, I grew up here, I started this when I was 12," he walked around, with a genuine smile on the face, one Sonny wasn't that accustomed to.

"See this? This is where I showed up to set wearing Dark, black, girls skinny jeans because Portlyn told me it was in style!"

Chad had dropped Sonny's arm now, walking quickly around the set.

"This is where I was told that our new television show had just had the highest ratings ever! Over here Portlyn told me how people thought we were dating, ridiculous, since we had been best friends for years. We pretended to date each other to boost our careers, and had a good laugh at some fanfiction people wrote about us."

Sonny watched him as he murmured on about memories. Something wasn't right about him, he never went around discussing how genuine and precious things were. Usually Chad would bottle it up, and think of these things in his head.

"And this is wh—"

Suddenly, something flashed in Chad's eyes. His body came still for a moment, his pupil's dilated, and unexpectedly, he was on the white-tiled ground.

"Chad!" Sonny ran to the side of Chad, she quickly felt his pulse, it was there, and he was still breathing. She quickly slapped his cheeks, staring down at him with tears in her eyes.

_Every touch, every memory, every sentence, every word, was all special. Every late night talk with Portlyn about everything and everyone was priceless. Every scene we got to act over-dramatic and chaotic was precious. Each time Ferguson came over, laughing, trying to keep life in the room was valued. Every fleeting glance or flirty word shared with Sonny was timeless, but that's the thing, nothing in life lasts forever._

Chad's eyes opened wide, fear and confusion dashed threw them. He sat up awkwardly, one hand on the ground keeping him steady.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Sonny asked worriedly, bringing her hand up to his cheek. Chad grabbed her soft tan hand in his, and kept it to his check.

"Nothing lasts forever Sonshine."

Sonny looked at him with confusion. Chad cleared his throat;

"You see Sonny, it's like we just graduated High School, everyone is moving on from Condor Studio's, and everyone is splitting up. But, Sonny, you'll stay with me, won't you?"

Sonny looked into his eyes,

"Of course I will." The two stood up from the ground, sharing a knowing glance at each other. hand in hand they bounded out the doors, leaving Condor Studio's behind, never looking back, but looking forward to their new life's, as hard as it was.

_Through the separation, the fail, the inevitable change, they will pull threw. Because nothing stays the same in life, and sometimes in inevitable can leave a big bite, but, without it, you'll find life plays out all too securely. Sonny and Chad will take risks as the travel throughout life after Condor Studio's, there will be time when they just want to stop trying when they get rejected at an audition, or when they want to give everything up for that one job that may be a big hit. There will be choices and pain, relationships that end, and relationships that last forever. For in life, nothing is predictable, for Life is a Game of Chance. _

**A/N**

**I hope you liked this, a little sad for my taste, quite a change for me actually. Chad was a little OOC but he has an excuse, everything around him had crumbled!**

**I hope I didn't have too many grammatical errors, it was weird not having Willow beta it. :P**

**Anyways please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
